


Hell On Set

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e18 Hollywood Babylon, Film stars, Gabriel is secretly famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: Following news of a ghost haunting in Hollywood, our three heroes find themselves on the set of Hell Hazers 2.





	Hell On Set

As they entered the set of Hell Hazers 2, Dean could barely contain his excitement.  
“What's got you so hyped?” Gabriel asked as he munched on the churro he'd just bought from the vendors outside.  
Dean grinned. “Tara Benchley is working this movie!”  
“What, the actress you’ve had a crush on since forever?” Sam asked in an obviously mocking tone.  
“Don't judge me!” Dean grumped, the sudden sound of running footsteps coming towards them startled them all before a thin woman in a tank top and shorts with curly brown hair rushed towards them.  
“It's her…” Dean whispered softly, completely star struck.  
She runs right past him and up to the shortest among them. “Oh my gosh, it’s you. It’s really you. You’re Richard Speight Jr.”  
Sam looked at him curiously. Gabriel blinked slightly before he smiled. “Yeah, that's me.”  
“I loved you as Griff Krenshaw in The Evil Gene,” Tara gushed.  
Gabriel chuckles. “Ah. Well, I'm glad you liked it.” He gives her his dazzling smile and a slight wink. “So, how's this shoot going for ya, kid? Any set crazies?”  
“Oh,” her excitement wavered. “Well, I didn’t think so until…” Her expression was one of careful calm. “Well, there was a janitor that was claiming the set was haunted then he was… was found dead.” She looked down at the bottle in her hands.  
“The papers said you were the one that found him,” Sam said, his tone gentle. “That must’ve been…”  
“Horrible,” she confirmed, glancing at him then back to Richard. “What’s worse is everyone’s treating me like I’m about to break down any minute.” Her smile was weak but genuine. “Hey, I have this, um, tradition, I guess. But I like to take polaroids with people on set. Do you think I could get one with you?” Her smile turned hopeful as she continued to gaze at Richard.  
Gabriel smiles. “Sure, but you gotta show me the janitor one if you have it, yeah?”  
She beamed when he said yes. “Oh, sure. I’ve got a book of them over by my chair. My camera’s over there, too.”  
Gabriel nods slightly, “Oh, um… these are Sam and Dean, they're my PAs” he smiles as he follows her back to her chair, ignoring the murmuring in his wake.  
Dean leaned close to Sam and muttered, “What’s a PA?”  
Sam shrugged. “I think they’re like slaves…”  
Gabriel chatted with Tara about the movie and such while she found the photo, when he saw it, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he smiled at her. “Well, a deal's a deal.” Gabriel handed the photo back and posed with her for a new one before producing a silver ink sharpie. “I'll even sign it for ya, if you want.”  
She grinned. “That would be awesome!”  
Gabriel chuckled, taking the picture and signing it in an arching curvy script. “There.” He hands it to her with a smile. “I'm here for a few days on a movie deal. Maybe I'll see you.”  
“Cool,” she gave him another smile before someone with a headset distracted her.  
Sam stepped back, looking at Gabe questioningly. “Richard?”  
Gabriel looks up at him with a shrug and a smile “I've been around a long time. I did a bit of acting.”  
Dean looked around at the staring people around them and mutters “A bit? You seem pretty popular…” A moment or so later his brain seemed to click and he turned back to the trickster. “We are not your slaves.”  
Gabriel blinked, then laughed softly. “I gave you a cover to use during the investigation. That's all, though…” Gabriel glanced at Sam with a glint in his eye. “Samster here can be my PA anytime.” Chuckling at the look on Dean's face he clapped him on the shoulder “Come on Dean-o. They're about to shoot a scene. Shhh.”  
The lights dim and the director studies his notes. “Why don't we take it from, uh ... "Come on, it'll be fun." And, action!”  
The actors are now standing inside the abandoned house and Tara, has an ancient looking book open in front of her.  
Tara turns to her friends and smiles. “Come on, it'll be fun.”  
She began reading from the book in very choppy Latin. After a moment or two, one of the others started pulling faces in the corner and Tara breaks character with a giggle. “Oh my God, I hate you so much right now. You know?”  
“Cut!” the director yells and the cast and crew all begin laughing. “Very nice.” The director laughs and they move on with other scenes as Gabriel and the boys leave the set. “I didn’t sense any EMF in there… I guess we can check again tomorrow.”  
Dean seems surprised that Loki could ‘sense’ EMF but he decides not to ask. “So… where do you think we can grab a hotel around here?”  
Gabriel scoffed slightly. “Please…” He snaps quickly and a large trailer appears on the lot with Richard Speight Jr written on the door in gold.  
“Come on in.” Gabriel said, opening the door, the inside was huge, long couches, a bathroom and a kitchenette with a fold out bed in the back.  
Sam whistles, impressed. Dean flops on one of the couches and moans at how comfortable it is.  
Gabriel chuckles, moving to the not so mini bar and pulling out three beers and some candy bars. “Trickster perks aren't too bad huh?”  
Dean shrugged. “Won’t they notice a trailer that’s not supposed to be here?”  
Gabriel smiles. “It's a Glamour. They'll see it and just assume it's for another movie. Humans can be pretty absent minded...no offense.”  
Dean shrugs, taking his beer from Loki. “Fair enough. I mean with all the supernatural shit that goes on under their nose.”  
Gabriel chuckled at that, handing Sam his and flopping down on an overstuffed loveseat and patting it, inviting Sam to join him. “There's more out there then even you guys realize…”  
Sam sits by him. “You gonna tell us or do we have to find out the hard way?”  
Gabriel shrugged with a smile. “Hey, I told you before Sam, I can't tell you everything.” He grins, opening a Snickers bar and munching.  
Sam sighed and shook his head and took a swig of his beer.  
\---   
The next day, as they entered the set they heard a loud crash and a scream from the stage, running over they find the movie executive swinging from the rafters into the dilapidated set.  
Sam rushed forward, Dean by his side. Dean supported the suit’s weight as Sam reached up to cut the rope. The two of them lowered the body to the ground. Sam checks for a pulse but he’s already dead.  
Gabriel looks at the director. “Better call it for the day McG…”  
The director nodded. “Ya, everyone, clear the set. We’ll have a meeting outside in ten.”  
After everyone met up and the paramedics had taken the man away they move back to the trailer.  
“Here guys.” Gabriel said, producing a DVD from his jacket. “I snagged the dailys. Ready for a movie night?”  
“Dailys?” Sam asked curiously.  
“Basically what they’ve filmed that day, uncut and without sound editing,” Dean said, a plate of food from the set in his lap.  
“When did you even…?” Sam started, utterly surprised by the plate.  
“Between them filming and getting the body out, I started asking around about stuff,” Dean held out the plate. “Try the taquitos.”  
Sam just shook his head and looked away. “So, ya… you think the cameras caught something?”  
Gabriel shrugged. “Worth a shot right? Now, I'm gonna whip up some of my famous popcorn.” He smiled at them as he put in the disc and moved to the kitchenette to set to work.  
Sam hits the play button on the remote and they start watching.  
After watching for what seems like forever, Gabriel sits forward slightly at the Same moment Sam rewinds.  
“What's up?” Dean asks, his mouth full of popcorn.  
“I saw something…” Sam mutters and hits play again. The camera moves and in the background is a black and white woman. “There,” he says, pointing her out. “I… I’ve seen her before.” He pulls out his laptop and starts to type.  
Gabriel nods slightly, still looking at the screen with a confused expression. “You notice something else?” Dean asked him, Gabriel nods slightly again “The Latin they're using… it's the real deal… that's an ancient summoning invocation.”  
“Good thing she’s not good at reading it, then,” Sam said distractedly. “Here.” He turned the laptop to show them. “Elise Drummond. Starlet from the thirties, had an affair with a studio exec, he used her up, fires her, leaves her destitute. She hangs herself in studio 9’s rafters right into the scene they’re shooting.”  
“Just like our man, Brad,” Dean said, catching the similarities.  
“Ya, but what about the first death, Frank?” Sam sighed, sitting back again. “I doubt a ghost would change its m.o.”  
“This is the first death…” Gabriel said absently, running through possibilities for what could be happening.  
Sam looks over at him. “But… the janitor, Frank…”  
“Hmm?” Gabriel looks up. “Oh, that guy's name isn't Frank. He's an actor, Gerard St. James. We worked together a while back. Must have done the haunting as a P.R. stunt or something.”  
Sam nods slowly.  
Dean lets out a harsh laugh. “So they fake a death only to have a real spirit problem crop up. Brilliant.”  
“I don’t know if it’s her fault…” Gabriel said thoughtfully. “Someone had to research all of this information about ghosts for this… what if whoever it is summoned her to kill for them…”  
Dean shrugged. “Maybe. Best to salt an’ burn her anyways…”  
Sam starts typing again, looking for where she’s buried.  
They head to the cemetery that night to find the grave, it took a little while with Dean stopping every now and then to fangirl at different celebrities graves but they finally found it.   
“So, do you dig?” Dean asked, holding out a shovel. Gabriel looking at him with a slight smirk. “Backhoe or shovel, Dean-o?”  
Sam looked around nervously. “Backhoe might get noticed. Stick to shovels.” He takes the one Dean’s holding out, more out of habit than trying to stop Gabriel digging.  
Gabriel nods. “I'd say ‘I'll take over when one of you gets tired’ but… I'm guessing you don't.” He chuckles and sits on the grass nearby. “I'm here if needed. Don't want that grave to get too up close and personal.”  
Sam shrugs. “Usually takes a couple graves before we start getting worn out.”  
Gabriel grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “You've got stamina. I'll have to remember that.”  
Dean made a sound like he was trying not to vomit.  
Gabriel giggles. “Oh chill out Dean. I'm sure you'll find your soulmate eventually. Besides, I can teleport. If Sam and I want to do something, we won't bug you. Promise.” He winks, laughing as Dean shudders and goes back to digging.  
After they salt and burn the bones and refill the grave, they head back to the movie lot to turn in for the night. Dean takes the couch and the lovebirds take the bed. The next morning, Dean’s gone before Sam wakes up.  
When Sam and Gabriel make it to the set, they see some M.E.s carrying out a black body bag. Dean moves over to them, wearing a headset and tool belt.  
“What happened?” Gabriel asks, watching the coroner leave.  
“Last night the producer face planted the industrial fan… what the hell man?”  
Sam shrugged, “I don't know… we torched Elise already…”  
Gabriel shook his head. “This doesn't seem like her m.o... “   
Sam nodded, “So… another ghost then?”  
Dean looked around “I mean… it's possible but these things don't usually tag team…”  
“Well, looks like they’re closing down for the day. Maybe we should find out where they got their Latin,” Sam suggested, watching the crowd file out. “Maybe the director?”  
“Screen writer is most likely…” Gabriel said, glancing around for a second, he moves off. “Tara, dear? I have a question for you…” Sam follows him.  
“Oh, Richard…” Tara looks rather shaken. “What did you need?”  
Gabriel puts his hand on her shoulder in comfort. “Can you tell me who the screenwriters for this movie are? I need to talk to them.”  
“Oh, well, Marty’s probably the one you wanna talk to.” She glanced around as if to make sure someone in particular was not in earshot. “Nobody really likes Walter, but since he wrote the first draft, they keep him around. I mean, nothing against the guy, he’s actually kinda sweet. He just,” she shrugged, seeming at a loss for words. “Anyway, like I said, you’ll probably wanna talk to Marty. He’s probably in his office, since we’re not shooting now.” She gives a little wave before disappearing into the crowd again.  
“Walter… isn’t that the p.a. that always brings Tara her drink between takes?” Dean asked to no one in particular.  
“Guess he’s more than a p.a.” Sam replied.  
Gabriel nodded slightly, remembering how upset Walter had been when they edited the salt scene. “Well, if they dumbed down his first draft as much as I'm guessing they did then… Marty might be next…”  
“We should definitely talk to him, then,” Sam said.  
They hurry to Marty's office, only to learn that he had gotten a call to meet someone on set and had left.  
Gabriel groans. “Let's hurry!”  
When they get there, they can hear Marty walking among the forest scenery before stopping to talk. "So, you wanted to meet?" After a pause he continues, sounding irritated. "Hey, I'm a little busy here, buddy. I'm working on a script."  
"Oh, yeah," came a second voice. "You guys worked on it a lot."  
Gabriel looked at the boys and mouthed "Walter" and they both nod.  
Marty chuckles. "It needed work. Now, why couldn't we have done this in my office?"  
"You know, the history, the lore in my draft was completely accurate." Walter said softly. "We could've gotten it right for the first time ever in this whorehouse of a town. But, you tore it to shreds. You replaced it with cleavage and fart jokes." Then a sigh, "It was real."  
Now it was Marty's turn to sigh. "Who gives a rat's ass about 'real'? We're talking about ghosts here, Walter. There's no such thing."  
They could hear the grin in Walter's voice. "That's where you're wrong, Martin." He begins chanting in Latin.  
Marty sighs again. "Okay, nutjob. End of meeting."  
Suddenly Marty screams, followed by the sounds of the fan turning on.  
Sam and Dean rush forward together. Sam to unplug the fan, and Dean shooting the ghost dragging Marty toward it.  
Marty gasps as Gabriel pulls him to his feet. “You've got one hell of a P.A. Richard…”  
Gabriel chuckled slightly. “Sure do.”  
“No!” Walter was yelling at them all. “You can’t-”  
Sam holds out his hand like soothing a wild animal, “Listen, Walter. You don’t want to do this.”  
Walter had started running up the scaffolding nearby. He stopped to look down at them. “I’ve never wanted anything more. Look, I don’t want to hurt you guys. Just… just go. But he has to stay.” He ends, glaring at Marty.  
Sam shakes his head. “We can’t do that, Walter.”  
Walter raised his talisman again. The ghosts flickered into sight around them then disappeared again. Dean was thrown back by one of them, still invisible. Sam quickly pulled out his phone as he hurried to help Dean up.  
“What’re you doing?” Dean asked.  
“If the cameras picked up Elies…” Sam held up his camera phone. He pointed to thin air where a ghost stood in his camera. “There!” Dean didn’t hesitate, he fired and the sparks of a shot ghost erupted from the empty place. “Come on,” Sam said, leading the way to the abandoned shack on set. They had the door slammed and locked before they remembered the fourth wall of the shack was nonexistent.  
“Shit,” Dean muttered, refilling his salt shells in the shotgun.  
Marty was staring at him. “Shotguns work against those things?”  
“Salt rounds.” Sam said, “They don't like salt, so we pack them with rock salt.”  
“On your six!” Gabriel said, suddenly holding a box of salt and flinging some where he had said, causing a shriek and a shower of ghost sparks. Looking up, Gabriel sees Walter trying to make a break for it. Grabbing Sam's phone, he gives it, and the box of salt to Marty. “Help Dean.” He ordered before grabbing Sam's shoulder and with a stomach dropping rush they're suddenly on the roof in front of Walter.  
Sam stumbles slightly but quickly regains himself. “Walter-” He started but was interrupted by Walter throwing the talisman to the ground where it shattered.  
“There,” Walter panted, out of breath from running there, “now no one can have it!”  
Sam’s eyes were wide. “You really shouldn’t have done that.”  
“Why not,” Walter demanded, wiping sweat from his brow on the back of his hand.  
“You brought those ghosts back, made them kill for you. They’re not gonna be happy with you,” Sam said, looking worried.  
Dean and Marty had just come out of the roof door.  
“The ghosts are… gone,” Dean said, his eyes falling on the shattered talisman.  
“So what,” Walter demanded again. But almost before the words had left his mouth, he was flung forward onto the ground, red blotches appearing on the back of his shirt.  
Marty held up the phone to see the ghosts huddled over Walter, thrusting their hands in and out of his back repeatedly. All four of them looked a little sick, but did nothing to help.  
Gabriel grimaced, after Walter had stilled, Gabriel moved forward slowly, hands out like he's approaching a rabid dog. The ghosts spin to look at him and he freezes, eyes glowing ever so slightly. “It's alright,” he said softly, “I want to help…” He moves over to the broken talisman slowly. “Dean, give me your lighter, fluid too if you've got it…”  
Dean looks confused but pulls out his lighter from one pocket, a small tank of fluid from another, and hands them over. Sam watches curiously.  
Gabriel pours the fluid on the Talisman before striking the lighter and setting it on fire, a collective sigh is heard from the ghosts before they disappear. Gabriel smiles slightly. “There… they're back at rest again.” Standing, he hands Dean his lighter and dust off his hands. “That should do it.” A few seconds later, Marty fainted.  
\---   
The next day Gabriel and Sam went back to watch the filming. One of the girl's, Kendra was it? was holding her phone out and looking around.  
“Oh, God. Oh, God. There!” she points and Mitch shoots. From the sidelines, McG is watching, looking ecstatic.  
Kendra kept looking around. “But I don't understand. How can the spirits appear in the camera phone?”  
Mitch reloaded the gun. “The video must pick up their frequencies in a way that our eyes can't.”  
Kendra gasped. “Oh, God. Oh, God. Right there!”  
Mitch shoots again.  
“Cut! Oh, print that one. That's in the movie! Oh! Loved it, kids. Loved it.” McG called.  
Sam looked at Marty incredulously. “You find out there's an afterlife, and this is what you do with it?”  
Marty looks up from texting and grins. “I needed a little jazz on the page.”  
“Welcome to Hollywood, Sam,” Gabriel says with a smirk.  
Marty looks at Richard earnestly, “You’re sure I can’t write you in? I mean, having you in the credits could do wonders for p.r.”  
Gabriel shakes his head. “Not this time, Marty.” He looks at Sam “Why don't you go find your brother? We'll head out.” Sam nodded and turns to go, stopping near the door, he looked back to see Gabriel talking to Marty. Marty looked excited and was nodding quickly but then Gabriel pointed at him and said something else and the smile disappeared, replaced by worry or even fear, nodding again quickly. Gabriel nods, looking satisfied before moving to Sam with a weak smile.  
Sam raises an eyebrow, waiting for him. “What was that about?”  
Gabriel shrugged. “I gave him a movie idea. Told him if he tries to ‘jazz it up’ that we have guns, we can find him, and we don't only hunt ghosts.” He grins as they left the studio and moved out onto the lot.  
Sam looks confused. “What idea?”  
Gabriel smiled. “He does horror movies, there's a book series I've come to enjoy by Carver Edlund that I thought would make good movies.” Gabriel winks in a ‘Maybe I'll explain another time’ way before looking up and raising an eyebrow at Tara’s trailer which is swaying in a… specific way…  
Sam watches as it slows to a stop. After a minute Dean comes out, pulling his jacket back on. He grins at Sam. Tara comes to the door behind him in a robe. “One hell of a p.a.” She says, biting her lip and watching Dean like she wants another round. Sam just stares at Dean.  
Gabriel struggles not to laugh, turning to Tara. “Well, we're leaving today. Thanks for your help and good luck with the rest of your shoot.”  
She grins at him. “It really was great to meet you, Richard. Maybe we’ll get to work in something together some day.”  
Gabriel smiled at her. “Yeah, maybe.” he waves, and the three of them move back to the trailer to get their things. “Enjoy yourself Dean-o?”  
“Hell ya,” Dean answers, still grinning stupidly.  
Gabriel laughs at that, smiling at both boys happily. “So… where to next?”


End file.
